


Avengers X Rise of the Guardians

by LeeBones0214



Series: Story Ideas [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBones0214/pseuds/LeeBones0214
Summary: Avengers and Rise of the Guardians X-Over.More Inforation Inside.Loki x Jack Frost
Relationships: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) / Loki (Marvel)
Series: Story Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679152
Kudos: 20





	Avengers X Rise of the Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea~

After the Hulk immobilizes Loki and the Avengers go to him a white haired boy (Jack) suddenly appears between them and tries to stop the team. Thor recognizes him as an old friend of Loki who left 300 years ago. (So Jack had a live before the one that lead to his resurrection as a guardian of childhood). The others see him as a threat and ready their weapons. They ask him to step aside but Jack won't move. Instead he asks Thor what he remembers his brothers eye color to be. The Norse god answers with green and everybody is confused. Jack just smiles sadly and asks Tony if he can project a video of Loki through the fight. He does and they immediately notice that Loki has the same eye color as Clint had, when Loki was controlling his actions. 

Jack tell them everything he knows about the blue eyes and that it is a sign of the mad titan Thanos who wants to destroy and collect as many planets as he wishes on his path to court death. As the other realize that nothing was Loki's fault they decide to help him to rebuild his mental shields so he can get rid of the remnants of the mad titan's control. But since the god of mischief isn't waking up they have to find another way to help him heal. They hook him onto machines and find out that he seems to be better when Jack is with him. 

Jack asks him what he remembers Lokis eye color was and the Norse god answers green. But when they take a look they are blue. Jack informs them that this is a sing of Thanatos mind control. The other realize this too and start searching about how to help him. Jack is very happy that they agree to help Loki regain his old self. Jack feels very guilty because the mind control is partly his fault. He is Lokis soulmate and their bond kept everything away from both their minds. But when he went to Midgard and became mortal their connection broke and Thanos was able to get control of Loki.

While Bruce and Tony try to break Loki out of control Jack watches over them in secret. Slowly their bond repairs itself and drives the mad titan away from Lokis mind. When he is completely free he apologies to anyone he somehow hurt. And he even repairs everything he destroyed. Jack just watches everything from the sidelines. After Loki rebuild all the buildings he starts making beter mental shields so Thanos will never get into his head again. When Jack notices what Loki has done he just smiles wistfully and slowly starts distancing himself even more. The winter Spirit noticed that Loki doesn't recognize their bond and this, combined with the guild, is just too much for him.

Thor letts him go and Jack cries a tear when he leaves, which transforms into a little snowflake as it reaches the ground. Jack didn't notice but Thor of course did. He picks it up and shows it to the others when they ask where the winter spirit went. After a few day Loki gets a strange feeling and Thor notices that the snowflake is starting to turn black around the edges. (RotG movie when Pitch broke Jacks staff) Loki looks at the snowflake and remembers everything. He instantly goes searching for Jack. He observes the last half of the movie because he believes in Jacks powers.

When Jack and the Guardians stand in front of Pitch, Loki suddenly appears behind him. He looks Jack in the eye and the winter spirit smiles of pure joy when he can feel Loki through their mate bond. The others too look at Loki and when Pitch notices someone behind him he turns around and gets even paler than he already is. ´You hurt someone very dear to me!´ Pitch tries to get away but Loki snaps his fingers and a skeletal being appears, instantly capturing the nightmares and their self proclaimed king. ´Take him with you Hel. Leave him in the deepest pit near our loyal dogs.´ ´Of course father~´ Hel grins and disappears together with Pitch and all the nightmares littered around the town.

The Guardins are wary of Loki but Jack just throws himself happily in the gods arms. Loki just wraps his arms around his little mate and smiles. North as their self proclaimed leader steps forward to ask the question they all have. ´Who are you?´ Loki just grins and starts combing his hands through Jacks hair. ´My name is Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard, the god of fire and mischief. But more importantly the soulmate of the winter spirit Jack Frost!´ The Guardians are flabbergasted (AU the children are home already(?) or they waited till they were home to talk to Loki (Jack waited too(with the Loki jumping XD))) Manny just shines brightly and it seems as if he is shining an the frosty pair.

Jack is very happy about everything and cuddles into Lokis chest while the others try to understand everything. (North got all of them to the pole so they could talk in peace) They sit around a table. Jack is in Lokis lap dosing after such a hard fight and Loki just continues petting him. He explains everything to the other Spirits and they slowly realize why Jack reacted how he did. After their talk Loki wishes them goodbye and transports the two of them the Avengers Tower in New York into his own floor which he had magically improved. He gets Jack into their bed but when he tries to untangle him Jack just won´t let go. Loki just smiles and lies down next to his mate. When Jack wakes up the next day the first thing he notices is Loki lying next to him. Jack is so happy that he has his soulmate back that he starts to cry softly. Loki slowly wakes up up because of the little sounds that escape Jacks lips as he tries to be silent. He instantly worries but Jack calms him down saying that he is just very happy to wake up and have Loki next to him again. As he hears that Loki calms down and cuddles Jack into his chest. Jack still feels guilty leaving Loki like he did but they talk about it.


End file.
